


Sweet Revenge

by EloquentDossier



Series: Time-Out 'Verse [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (and maybe a hint of plot at the end), Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom!Reid, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top!Hotch, kinda-sorta, makes a return, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch didn't so much plan his revenge as get graced with it.</p><p>Or that time when Hotch accidentally exploits one of Reid's kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightsquare (keyholes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/gifts).



> This is an almost direct follow-up to the previous part of this 'Verse. And of course, it was brought on by discussion with my platonic Reid flightsquare. ~~we really shouldn't be allowed to discuss Hotch/Reid~~ I'm honestly a little astonished at the lack of praise kink we have for this pairing?? (As in, if it's on here, I can't find it.) So, yeah, have some praise kink.
> 
> I finally wrote smut, guys! (Which is then followed by, well, a hint of maybe-plot-maybe-crack at the end.) Hope it's worth reading; this is only my second time ever writing it, soooo... yeah...
> 
> If I didn't tag something I should have, please let me know! (:

After the long day they'd had, Hotch had every intention of taking a shower and going to bed.  And he almost managed to do just that.  While Reid had been in the shower, Hotch had called Jessica to check up on Jack, and after a few minutes, they'd hung up and he'd been able to slip under the covers, turn onto his side, and  _finally_  relax into the familiar sheets and pillow.

Hotch had been on the verge of sleep when he felt a warm body press up against his back and a warm hand settle on his waist.  He smiled to himself as Reid brushed a kiss over the nape of his neck, and he relaxed further, ready to let sleep take him, when he felt a gentle scrape of teeth over the same spot.  Reid's hand slid from his waist and to his front, smooth fingers slipping underneath his shirt to trace an old scar.

"Reid, not tonight," Hotch sighed, even as he felt a different kind of warmth start to simmer through him.

He could hear Reid's pout even before the younger man whined, "But  _Daddy_ ," which caused Hotch to bite back a groan.  Reid continued in a whisper, his lips brushing against Hotch's ear, "I even got all cleaned up."  The words plus the gentle nip at his ear caused pleasure to spark down Hotch's spine, and he couldn't hold back his moan.  It was rare they had the time and opportunity for barebacking.  Though they both enjoyed it (Hotch more-so than Reid in either position), they were both adamant about whomever was bottoming being clean, which wasn't exactly easy to arrange with their job.

Hotch turned, finding Reid's mouth unerringly and cupping Reid's jaw in his hands, his thumbs brushing gently over Reid's cheekbones.  He sucked Reid's lower lip into his mouth, biting just enough to make Reid hiss, and then he felt Reid's hands stroking his chest.  Relinquishing Reid's lower lip, he ordered, "Hands off.  Don't touch yourself, either."  Reid's hands stilled but didn't retreat, and Hotch murmured, "Remember our deal?  I said no, and you pushed, so we're doing things my way."  Pulling back slightly, he quirked a brow.  "Unless you want to stop now, that is." 

Reid whined in protest but did as he'd been bade, his hands retreating and gripping onto the sheets instead.  Satisfied, Hotch leaned back in and placed a gentle kiss against Reid's lips, shifting and sliding his hands to Reid's shoulders in an effort to change their position.  Reid moved to accommodate him, slowly leaning back into the pillows and purposely stretching while managing to kick the covers down to the foot of the bed at the same time.

Hotch's mouth and throat went dry at the sight of his lover sprawled naked before him, hazel eyes glowing up at him mischievously as Reid bit down on his swollen lower lip coyly.  Hotch hummed softly in approval and started gently tracing patterns into Reid's skin, his fingers trailing gentle caresses across Reid's shoulders, down his chest, and along his waist; the gasps and whimpers that passed through Reid's parted lips only encouraged him, the soft sounds teasing Hotch's senses and buzzing pleasantly over his skin.

When Hotch's hands skirted around Reid's already-leaking cock to tease the skin of his thighs, the younger man's hands fisted in the sheets as he choked out a, " _Please._ "

Hotch chuckled and finally leaned down to mouth at Reid's jaw as his fingers drew circles up the inside of Reid's thighs.  Reid arched into both touches, shivering as he panted harshly.  "Please what?" Hotch prompted with a swirl of his tongue against the underside of Reid's jaw.

Reid made a keening sound low in his throat that made Hotch's cock twitch.  "Please touch me."  The words were practically a breathy moan.

"I am touching you," Hotch murmured, licking and nipping his way down to the patch of Reid's skin where neck and shoulder met.  He worried the skin between his teeth, replacing Reid's potential words with a whine as he sucked at the flesh and slid his hands around to the outside of Reid's thighs, trailing them back up to the younger man's hips and gently squeezing.

Reid squirmed underneath him, finally grasping enough coherence to whimper, "Please, Daddy... I... I need you."

Hotch lifted his head slightly, closing his eyes and taking two shuddering breaths to keep from falling out of the "Daddy" persona he'd conjured in his mind.  Reid, for his part, seemed to realize what was happening, and waited as patiently as he could—which meant he was squirming and making almost-quiet pathetic noises in the back of his throat.  But it was enough to allow Hotch the chance to rein in his control, and he was able to push himself up into a kneeling position.

"Turn over for me, Spencer," Hotch ordered huskily as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and ridded himself of his boxers, both articles of clothing landing somewhere in the floor.  He reached over to the nightstand and fished out the lube before setting it on the bed easily within arms-reach, his eyes finally flicking back to Reid.

Hotch's breath caught in his throat at the position Reid had moved into without even needing prompting:  his head was almost face-down into a pillow, his elbows and forearms resting on the bed as his hands gripped onto the edges of the pillow, and his knees were bent to keep him propped up, his ass in the air.  The warm light of the lamp cast an ethereal glow on his skin, the light sheen of sweat glistening.  His throat tightened around a swell of unexpected emotion before the fleeting thought of,  _'I don't deserve him,'_  was shoved aside by a vehement,  _'I'm never letting him go,'_  as Hotch moved behind the younger man.

"Have you been a good boy, Spencer?" Hotch asked, smoothing his hands over Reid's ass.  "You think you deserve a reward?"  Reid dipped his head and moaned into the pillow, and Hotch leaned forward and bit one cheek in reprimand.  "Answer me."

Reid lifted his head enough to gasp, "Yes, Daddy, please."

Hotch gently spread the cheeks of Reid's ass and swiped his thumb over the younger man's puckered hole.  Reid's breath hissed between clenched teeth, and Hotch found himself smiling slightly.  Leaning in, he swirled his tongue around the rim of Reid's hole, earning a broken cry from Reid's throat as his body jolted forward.  Hotch continued his teasing strokes of his tongue, relishing the strangled noises Reid made as his tongue dipped barely past the rim.  When his tongue finally probed past the ring of muscle, pressing inside and rubbing against the sensitive skin, Reid released what sounded like a mixture between a sob and a high-pitched moan.

With a quiet moan of his own that had Reid trembling, Hotch gently started fucking Reid's hole with his tongue, making sure to flick the tip of it out so that it barely caught on the rim each time.  Reid's moans and whimpers slowly grew more muffled every few thrusts as Reid pressed his face further into the pillow, until Hotch could barely hear them anymore and Reid was shaking so much that Hotch was surprised the younger man's knees hadn't given out on him.  Hotch slowly withdrew his tongue with one last swirl against the rim, smiling at the disappointed whine Reid made as Hotch pulled back and released him.

"You're doing really well, Spencer," Hotch rasped, his voice hoarse, as he snatched the tube of lube off the bed and quickly squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.  He rubbed them together in an effort to at least slightly warm it before he spread Reid's cheeks again, one finger easily slipping into Reid's hole.  He was met with slight resistance as he pushed his finger further in, twisting it around in order to coat the inside as much as possible before he pressed a second finger in, scissoring his fingers as gently as he could.  With the way Reid's breath hitched and his muscles clenched around Hotch's fingers, however, Hotch knew the stretch had to be mildly uncomfortable.  "Relax for me, Spencer," he ordered gently, bending his head and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the back of the younger man's thigh.  Reid mewled softly and shuddered but otherwise relaxed, and Hotch continued stretching him open while feathering kisses over Reid's skin, attempting to distract him.

When Reid had finally loosened up a little more, Hotch crooked his fingers and searched for the bundle of nerves that he knew would send a delicious jolt of pleasure through the younger man.  When his fingers did bump against Reid's prostate, Reid's sharp cry of,  _"Daddy,"_  had Hotch's hips jerking in the air, his cock so hard it was bordering on painful.  With a quiet hiss, he pushed in a third finger, and then he choked back a moan as Reid started rocking back against his hand. 

It took him a moment to collect himself, but then Hotch managed to grumble a, "Stop."  Reid made a pathetic noise but did as he was told, and then Hotch resumed thrusting and twisting his fingers.  A few times he brushed against Reid's prostate on accident, and each time Reid let out a strangled, muffled sob.

Only when Hotch crooked his fingers and purposely found the bundle of nerves once more did Reid finally sob, "Please just  _fuck me, Daddy_."  And that was Hotch's undoing.

Pulling his fingers out, he squeezed more lube onto them and quickly slicked his neglected cock, having to grit his teeth against the urge to simply stroke himself to completion.  "Up on your hands," he growled, and Reid scrambled to do as ordered, his arms shaking with the effort.  Hotch moved above Reid, pressing his chest against the younger man's back and gripping his hips as he positioned the head of his cock at Reid's hole.  Reid trembled as he slowly pressed in, and Hotch groaned into Reid's shoulder at the exquisite pleasure of feeling Reid's walls tight around the bare skin of his cock.  "God, Spencer, you're so tight," he hissed once he bottomed out.

Reid whimpered and squirmed, his hole clenching around Hotch's cock and wringing a moan from the older man.  Hotch pressed a hot kiss to the nape of Reid's neck, his hands gently rubbing up and down Reid's sides before settling on Reid's hips once more.  He then pulled back and thrust in sharply, drawing a breathless gasp from Reid.  "Is this what you wanted, Spencer?" he rumbled as he repeated the motion.

"Ye _-yes, Daddy_ _,_ " Reid gasped sharply, his back arching.  Hotch nearly purred in pleasure, quickly setting a brutal pace that had the sounds of skin hitting skin and Reid's mewls echoing loudly around them.

"You listen so well," Hotch whispered against the younger man's ear.  "Your cock's probably dripping and aching, isn't it?"  He flicked his tongue against the shell of Reid's ear as Reid made a strangled noise.  "But you won't touch yourself, will you?"

Reid managed to whimper, "N-no, Daddy."

Hotch thrust harder at that, causing Reid to cry out softly.  "All because I told you not to," he continued breathlessly, his words almost reverent.  Reid's response was choked off as he hit Reid's prostate, and then Reid simply nodded with a mewl.  "God, you're such a good boy, Spencer," Hotch whispered fervently, his hands gently squeezing Reid's hips.

Reid's entire body jerked, and his head tipped back against Hotch's shoulder as his mouth parted around an inarticulate, broken cry.  Reid's sudden orgasm took Hotch by surprise, and he bit out a curse as he managed a few more erratic thrusts before spilling his seed inside the younger man with a groaned, " _Fuck_ , Spencer."

Gingerly, Hotch pulled out of Reid and slid to the side, rolling onto his back and opening his arms for Reid to fall trembling into.  He smoothed a hand through Reid's hair, pressing a kiss to the wet curls.  "You're so beautiful, falling apart like that without even being touched," he whispered, earning a soft whine as Reid's hips undulated against him.  Hotch chuckled softly, tilting Reid's head up to place a soft, sweet kiss on Reid's lips.  "I should have guessed you'd have a praise kink," he murmured with a touch of amusement, grinning at the almost-but-not-really-terrifying glare shot his way.  "Come on, let's get cleaned up and grab a towel to put on the bed.  You can fall asleep on me, then."  Reid grumbled but allowed Hotch to nudge him up and out of bed. 

A few minutes later they were on the bed again, Hotch on his back and Reid curled up against his chest, the covers pulled mostly over them.  Reid nuzzled Hotch's shoulder before brushing a kiss over it.  "G'night, Daddy," he murmured, grinning against the older man's shoulder as Hotch jerked slightly underneath him.

But two could easily play that game.  "Night, my sweet, good boy," Hotch replied softly, his lips quirking up at the edges as Reid shivered.  Hotch had never been so thankful for losing sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Hotch managed to find the smallest ways to rile Reid up at work, on the jet—even in the middle of a police station.  And while Reid did his best to fight back, his most effective weapon was simply threatening to make Hotch sleep on the couch.

Hotch had been forced to sleep on worse.  And honestly?  Seeing Reid flushed and flustered, his warm honey-colored eyes dilated slightly, was definitely worth the repercussions that came with it.


End file.
